Revolt
by Giraffekid11
Summary: This is the prologue to my first series. It revolves around the pokemon games and includes characters and places from there. It is about what would happen if the crime gangs (Rocket, Aqua, etc.) banded together and took over the five main regions. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Things Gone Wrong

_Somewhere Outside Cerulean Cape, Kanto, 1:30 in the Morning_

I leaned low over Girafarig's neck, feeling the wind rush through my hair as his hooves pounded on the ground. We were almost late for our rendezvous with Misty and Clair, and they were two I did not want to keep waiting. I quietly asked my riding partner if he would like me to help him, take away his tiredness and absorb it into my body. He refused. When we arrived at our destination, I slid off his back while he lay down panted. He would have been asleep, but he was every bit as important as I was to this resistance, and he knew it. I asked in a low voice, "So we are sure? They attacked Ransei?"

Misty began to answer, but Clair interrupted. Dragonite looked almost bored, before I realized I had misread it and he was exhausted. I imagined I would be too if I had flown all the way from her hideout near Blackthorn City. She had been advised to come to the main base, but she could not be forced to leave her beloved city in the hands of those who had taken it. "Yes. We found out where some of the legendaries went, too. What was interesting was that Arceus had gone. He never leaves. What did he find there, I wonder? What made him abandon his home? You?"

"All I know is that when he left, he told me he needed to go on a trip and that he was taking a few legendaries with him and that it was really important and not for me to worry. Whatever he found, I am sure it is important," I replied.

"Wait. So you knew he was gone? Yet you didn't tell us? What were you thinking?" demanded Misty.

"OK. Suppose I told you that the main protector of our hideout was gone on a sabbatical. What would you have asked me to do and what, in reality, would I have actually done?" I shot back.

"We would have asked you to get him back, and you would have refused," sighed Clair.

"Exactly."

"Now what I don't understand is how they found Ransei. I thought that we had successfully discredited it as a myth and hidden it as well as the other "mystery" regions. How did they locate it?"

"Whatever Arceus and his teammates did released a huge amount of legendary energy. Since our enemies' sensors were on high alert, even something thousands of miles away showed up on their monitor," I explained. "Anyway, I have two other important bits of news. While they are both monumental, I thought the risk of assembling the council a bit, well, gargantuan. One, we lost all of the Hoenn resistance leaders when they tried to assassinate the leaders of Magma and Aqua. At least they succeeded. Two, I brought the most important person in from Ransei to explain to you what happened. You might want to take notes, as it is your job to get those two pieces of intelligence to everyone in the resistance. No questions, please. He should be arriving at any moment."

_ Conference Room in Goldenrod Radio Tower, Johto, 1:30 in the Morning_

"All Right! Everybody shut up!" shouted Giovanni, "It has been confirmed that Archie and Maxie are dead." The remaining crime syndicates all looked at him in shock. Ghetsis, Colress, and Cyrus were stunned. (The rest of the administrators and the commanders, like Saturn or Arianna, had already been assassinated).

"Well that's it then. We lost Hoenn, right? Has the resistance finally made a move to challenge us?" queried Colress.

"No and no. We believe that this strike was just another elimination, trying to weaken the council. And we did not lose Hoenn. We have more people to lead Aqua and Magma, though not as competent. But it doesn't matter. The resistance think that all of the Hoenn resistance leaders died when that bunch of Golem used self-destruct. But one survived, and we did capture him." Giovanni snapped his fingers, and a rocket grunt pulled a prisoner forward. The other three council members recognized him immediately. It was Brawly. Slowly the criminals smiled. This was going to get interesting….


	2. Chapter 1

_Somewhere Outside Cerulean Cape, Kanto, 1:57 in the Morning:_

"Alright. So where is this amazingly important person that you said you brought from Ransei? It has been ten minutes since you said he was coming, so where is he and what is his name?" This flood of questions emanated from Misty, who was impatiently stroking the top of Gyrados's head and looking at me with the glare she usually reserved for the grunts we were interrogating.

"He should be along in exactly 47.5 seconds," I answered, mentally calculating the distance between his thought center and us and dividing that number by the (slow) rate at which he was moving.

"Why is he not moving faster?" demanded Clair.

"Here he is. Now, his name is Machoko, and where he is from they always call him Lord Machoko. You should emulate, at least until you know him better," I speedily instructed them.

"I am not calling anybody 'Lord,'" exclaimed an outraged Clair, "It is beneath me."

"Then he will take it as a sign of disrespect, challenge you to a Pokemon battle, and defeat you."

"How will he defeat me?" Clair asked, mystified.

"You'll see."

When he appeared out of the gloom, I noticed the reason he was moving so slowly was that he had all of his partners with him as guards and friends. He was draped in eeveelutions, with Glaceon clinging to his head, Espeon and Vaporeon on his right and left shoulders, respectively, Jolteon and Flareon on his arms, and Umbreon and Leafeon on his lap. He was riding Arceus. He had not changed out of his Ransei outfit, so he still had his large red cape, pronged helmet, and golden armor with large shoulder (literally) blades. He was about my age, 15. "There you are!" I exclaimed,"I was starting to worry."

"Well, it was kind of hard not to be seen, so we had to move slowly. Espeon helped shield us psychically. Anyway, are these the ones you want me to tell my story to?" he asked, ignoring their shock and disbelieving expressions at his entourage and outfit.

"Yes. The floor is yours," I graciously told him.

"Alright. To make this simple, here is a map of Ransei," he handed them each a map, "and no interruptions until I am finished, please. So, it all really started in Spectra. After I had united the kingdoms and linked with Arceus, I gave them all back so that there would only be friendly battles, no more wars for the land. Well, about three months after I was finished, these strange people showed up in Spectra. They requested an audience with Lady No, and got it. They had very strange outfits, pants and shirts with jackets with an "R" on them. Even the girls!

Anyway, Lady No saw that one of them had a strange Pokemon, kind of humanoid with yellow and black stripes. It was electric type. She asked what it was, and one of the men said it was an "Electrabuzz." I still don't know what that is. Anyway, she sent away Mismagius to tell Lord Motonari that she had found a new Pokemon, and that he might want to look at it. But something made Mismagius hang back. Spectral intuition, the nasty gleam in their eyes, or something else, I don't know. But Mismagius hid under the eaves of the palace window and heard the man say to his Electrabuzz thingie to use Thunder Wave. Arcey here tell me that it is a Pokemon move designed to cause paralysis. Well, right before it hit, Lady No called for Lady Okuni to come help her. (She did not call Mismagius as she was already gone, and Mismagius did not answer because she knew if she did not get away, no one would know.) So Lady Okuni rushed in and defeated all but the Electrabuzz, which defeated her Volcarona. Volcarona ran to the spectral portal and disappeared to her room, where she began healing. Lady Okuni was also paralyzed. Then one of his team members had a Gardevoir, and she began to search the minds of Ladies No and Okuni until they knew everything about Ransei that could be known. They then loaded Lady Okuni and Lady No into a large coffin-like box and sent it back to their ship. Two more team members took their little purple blob Pokemon and they transformed into Lady Okuni and Lady No. Then the strange "R" men and women defeated all of the Spectran warriors, which took refuge in other nations. The normal warriors thought that Lady No and Lady Okuni had been defeated, not kidnapped and replaced.

Meanwhile, Mismagius had gone straight to Aurora and had informed Arceus what had happened, and he informed me. I corralled all 200 warriors, warlords, and junior warlords into Greenleaf and sent all the legendaries to try to find somewhere to flee. We all knew we could not stay in Ransei because they were ruthless. We did not want to risk anyone dying because they did not hesitate to attack the trainer, not the Pokemon. The "R" men had already taken Spectra, Valora, and Viperia, although every warlord had left traps in his/her kingdom. We heard a few of the "R" men had died when the poison bogs in Viperia had flooded, or when the machines started attacking in Valora; but we all knew that it would only slow them down, not stop them. Well, a week later Arceus comes back to tell us that he found a place and we should go there; it was called Cinnabar Island. He said that the "R" men had been using it as a communications outpost, but that the rest of the legendaries were there impersonating the receivers on the island as it only required typing on a keyboard. So Dialga helped by making time go faster for us and slower for our enemies, and we had everyone out to this Cinnabar on boats but me, Shingen, Kenshin, and Kotaro when we got a message. The "R" men had taken the other sixteen kingdoms and received reinforcements, so we were surrounded and outnumbered. They knew we were fleeing but not where we were going. The message read that we should get everyone back and surrender or the Lady Okuni and Lady No would get it. We refused. The next message contained a box with their heads in it." At this point he stopped and kind of choked up and bowed his head. A tear trickled down his nose and fell to the ground, but Espeon caught it on her tail and Glaceon froze it. They offered it up to him and he took it with a watery smile and a gratuitous word. Misty put her hand on his shoulder. After a minute, he regained his composure.

"So, we all left for Cinnabar, regretfully leaving our home land. We survived for a fairly long time on Cinnabar, until he," pointing at me, "Came and told us about a resistance that fought the "R" men. We joined. I want to know how they found Ransei, why they were so ruthless, and what they really wanted."

"I revoke my earlier decision," I told Clair and Misty, "Call a council. Get everybody."

"Everybody?" asked Misty.

"Everybody," I told her, "It is time for all the cards to be put on the table."

"Is anybody going to answer my question?" asked Lord Machoko.

"Not yet. Wait about an hour and a half. The council will help. Everyone."


	3. Chapter 2

_Lord Machoko's point of view, Cerulean Cape, Kanto, 3:00 in the morning:_

After our rather odd band had made the short journey to the cape, he sat down on a rock and began to stare intently at the ground in front of him, where he was swiftly joined by his girafarig, Gira. I still don't know how that thing got so powerful; but quite honestly, I saw it take down Arceus in one-on-one combat. I was hypothesizing genetic tampering with the help of said Arceus, Mewtwo, and Mew, but I could not be certain. Anyway, I leaned over to my legendary mount's ear and asked him what he was doing. "Well, Bonder of My Heart," he replied, "The Young Master is contacting the psychic energy he laid in that patch of ground when he was establishing entrances to the base so he can open one of the five hidden doors."

"What base? What doors? Why was I not informed about _anything_?"

"I think that will happen at the gathering. It has been three years since he last called a gathering of everybody."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Then, the patch of ground began to bubble and roil, and suddenly a staircase appeared in the dirt.

"That was the hidden door of Kanto. If you ever are separated, and cannot reach one of the main doors, go Rumination Field in Pinwheel Forest in Unova, the Embedded Tower by the Safari Zone in Johto, Spear Pillar on top of Mount Coronet in Sinnoh, or the Ancient Tomb by Route 120 in Hoenn. Just Shout my name, and you and only you will be admitted. I know that means nothing to you, but wait. It will." It irked me that I still did not know his name.

We went down the staircase for what seemed like hours, until suddenly, our leader stopped. He looked over and said, "Things are going to get bumpy. Don't struggle. Don't try to escape. Do you have any Poke Balls?" This last question was directed at me.

"What the rare lime green Groudon are Poke Balls?"

"Clair, can you give him eight extra of yours?" he asked.

"Yes. Here. Just touch the balls to their heads," she said, rather curtly, as if parting with these strange spheres was a fate worse that being absorbed by a Dusknoir. I took one and touched it to the head of Flare. With a gasp, I dropped it. He was a little tiny version of himself, trapped in the sphere. He looked terrified.

"What did that thing do to him! How do you get him out?!" I was freaking out. So were his comrades.

"Relax," said Misty, "Just push the white button and he will be released." I did so. He came out looking just fine. I relaxed. I then proceeded to put the other eeveelutions in the Poke Balls. I looked at Espy, especially, as she was remaining a psychic web with all of us. The balls ruined our normal contact, or at least dampened it. Arceus, with a nod to our leader, turned into a ball of light and zoomed ahead. Without hesitation, our leader jumped into the darkness ahead. Misty, Clair, and I shared nervous looks (I realized that if this was a secret entrance that they would not have done this either), and jumped also. What followed can only be described like this: somehow coerce Articuno into taking you up above the clouds, than have him drop you and catch you at the last moment. It was fun, in an exhilarating, terrifying, horrifying, death-defying sort of way, and the bump at the bottom was not that bad. When I got to my feet, I gasped. It was a huge coliseum, with seven-hundred and fifty-four seats (as Espy commented to me). Seated in each seat was a different kind of pokemon or a human. Some seats were empty, and there were about four hundred different kinds of pokemon that I had never seen before. The only foreign pokemon I had seen was our leaders Girafarig, and that was because he was formally introduced. I mean, what was that weird fairy thing with a yellow turban and red gem embedded in its head that always kept its eyes closed? Or that weird blue turtle thing with large, dragging fins? Anyway, I saw a large, brown pokemon with purple designs and a large, tomato like nose pressing buttons on a console, and two hundred more seats appeared, stretching the room wider. I was at a loss, until I saw a large white-and-purple pokemon with two pink gems on its shoulders stretching its arms to match the room. I and my warriors (who had arrived by a bigger, more centralized staircase instead of drop shaft) sat in these seats. We were ordered by seniority in the large round bleacher-like rows. The ceiling above us was displaying a map of the coliseum, with all seats marked OCCUPIED, UNOCCUPIED, or IN TRANSIT. I could only guess that this meant the inhabitants were here, did not need to be, or were on their way. The seats were a golden color, inlaid with precious gems, and the carpet a rich, plush red. Our leader stood in the middle of the room, waiting. I noticed some seats were a black color, with names that could be read at a distance through, I assumed, psychic magnification. One read Will, another Brawly, and another, Cynthia. When all the seats on the ceiling screen said UNOCCUPIED or OCCUPIED, our leader took a deep breath, and began his "gathering"…..

**Okay, it has been at least a month since last I updated. While this may be a filler chapter, it serves a double purpose. It shows I have not forgotten about you, my dear readers, and it needed to happen before we get into the double-plot. Do you want me to explain? Do you want to know what will happen? Do you want to know why everything is the way it is? Well, you will have to wait for the next chapter *grins evilly and rubs hands together*. Don't worry. It will be worth the wait. I have been brainstorming this whole time and there is some pretty spectacular stuff. Well, please review. If you will, starting next chapter I will start giving shout-outs to all reviews. But please, constructive criticism, although compliments are nice. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 3

_Rebel Hideout, Unconfirmed location deep underground, 5:00 in the Morning:_

"Everyone! Listen up!" shouted our mysterious leader, "If you look to the north side of the arena, you will see about two hundred strangely dressed people with Pokémon. They have come to join us. Because of this, I feel it is time for the full story to come out. I am going to tell you everything you have ever wanted to know about this affair and will answer all the questions you have. Interruptions are discouraged." The room burst into a buzz at this speech. As I can only understand Eevee, the eeveelutions, and Arceus, it sounded like a bunch of chatter. But then our mysterious leader pounded his fist on the center podium, and all fell silent…..

**Note From The Author: The following chapters are from "Their Mysterious Leader's" point of view. Naturally, it will be dramatized for your benefit, for he would have told it more concisely. This may span more chapters than you think it should (I have not planned that out completely; I only have notes), but it will all come together. **

I woke up from what felt like a really long nap, although it may have been more of an anesthetically induced coma. I was strapped down to a hospital bed in a bare, white room. This must be due to my insubordination in the… … …. No, it was gone. Strange. I couldn't remember anything. At all. Well, let's start small, I told myself. First Name: …Felix. Last Name: …Polotov. Location: … ….. …..Johto? Or, at least the last place I was. What about… Family (We were getting dicey): ….. …. …Nothing. I vaguely remembered a woman with red hair and a man with blue hair, but nothing past that. I realized I knew my name and nothing else. Not even the year. That was kind of scary. I mean, I knew how the world worked, I realized. I knew what a plane was and what coffee was and what a Garbodor was. OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! I remembered something! I hated….what? What did I hate? It was gone. Oh well. Just then a man walked into the room. He wore all black with a red "R" emblazoned on his chest. He had black hair and eyes and a cruel face. I knew that I was a very good person at reading faces. After all, I got a lot of practice when I…. never mind. It was gone. He finally spoke in a harsh, grating voice, "So, you are awake. We are going to now initiate 'take 7.' If this fails, we are going to ditch the Titan Project as impossible. I understand that you have no idea what I am talking about, as we (or, more accurately, my scientists) erased your memory. I just came to warn you that the tests will start soon. Prepare yourself." And just like that, he turned around and left, swinging the white door behind him.

I began to dissect his visit to gain information; I had none, so information was the best thing that I could gather right now. First, his clothes. He was part of an organization whose name started with and "R." Also, he was pretty high up on the chain of command, as someone who did dirty work did not wear a suit. This was backed up by his comment of "my scientists," as a lower ranking person would not have lackeys. Now, he was probably on the wrong side of the law, based on his mannerisms and my surroundings, and I knew they had wiped my mind. Probably, this was the seventh time they had, if his  
"take seven" was anything to go by. And I was part of a Titan Project… interesting…

My musings were cut short by a claw being lowered mechanically through the ceiling. It had three prongs, each dripping with a different color fluid. I struggled against my bonds, but to no avail. I was stuck fast, even though I knew instinctively that I did not want to be touched by that claw. The claw came closer, until it was right in my face, and the prong on the right extended farther. It was dripping with a dark red fluid that looked like blood, in stark contrast with the neon purple and noxious green on the others. It paused as a stared at it cross-eyed, and then buried itself in my neck. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to intense pain. At first, I thought that it was your generic, hurts everywhere kind of pain, but I soon realized that this was not really true. I understood that the pain was centered about three inches up my skull between my eyes. After another while, I realized that the spot on my skull was not the only epicenter of agony. There was another on my right wrist. I soon drifted back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again, I nearly immediately blacked out for a third time. If beforehand the amount of sound vying for access to my eardrum was like a rain barrel, this was now the KanJo Ocean. I could hear the people in the room right across of mine talking about how little Team Rocket paid them, I could hear a women venting loudly about her Pokemon's ineptness at the attack Flame Burst, and a man telling his son that mercy was for the weak. I could feel my sanity slipping away… Until suddenly, everything stopped. I opened my eyes (which had been squinched shut as I was assaulted by sound waves), and noticed a Mr. Mime and its trainer standing in front of me. I noted that the man was the same person who had warned me of the coming tests. He smiled a cruelly and said in his oily voice, "Well, I see you survived the first phase. Of the six subjects before you, two did not make it this far. Anyway, this is Jailer, a Mr. Mime with the SoundProof ability. He will be your, well, Jailer until you learn to control your advanced hearing.

Now, I came to give you a couple of answers, as you really need them. We are Team Rocket, an organization intent on world domination, although we are content to start by taking over the Kanto Region, our current location. Now, you should remember how the world works, correct?" I nodded. He continued, "The Titan Project is an experiment that aims to create a super elite Pokemon trainer, or a SEPT, for short. The first stage was enhancing your hearing. The second will be to enhance your vision, and the third your mind. The goal of the third stage will be to upgrade your memory and help you remember, understand, and connect all information you have learned. The final stage let you communicate with all Pokemon.

We have been playing with the genes of Pokemon ever since Mewtwo and our first defeat. Therefore, we have perfected the art, and have genetically enhanced a Pokemon to be your partner. It will have your abilities, along with super enhanced normal powers. It is more powerful than Mewtwo! You will hatch it and raise it from its egg. Understood?" I nodded again. He continued again, "Failure to comply with any Rocket orders will result in harsh punishment for both of you. You will receive your egg after the third phase." And with that, he left. There was a whirring noise, and the claw dropped down. The needles pierced me, and everything went black.

The strange thing about this "stage" was that I could feel what was happening. The claw injected one needle into my temple, administering the anesthetic and putting me in this trance. The other two needles delicately slipped under my eyeballs and pierced the optic nerve. They then pumped out their liquid and withdrew. The anesthetic needle punctured my other temple, and I fell unconscious.

Upon awaking, the first impression I had was that everything was sharper and clearer. I realized that I could magnify and sharpen my vision, as well as bounce it off objects to see behind other objects. I practiced on Jailer; enlarging parts of him, shrinking him, seeing around him, etc., etc. It was kind of fun. Since I had nothing to base time on and I fell asleep several times, I don't know how long I was strapped down to that table. I knew it wasn't more than a day (because I wasn't starving), but it sure felt like it. When the Rocket leader came back in the room, he appraised me coolly. I stared back, but what he didn't know was that I was trying to see his back pockets by bouncing my vision off his chest, off the far wall, of the side wall, and then off the door. Score! An ID card half out of his pocket! He must of used it to enter my cell. His name was Giovanni, but that was all I had time to see before he pushed it deeper, obscuring it. He smiled, thin-lipped, and said, "I would have told you my name if you had asked." I felt like I was punched in the gut. How did he know? Could he read my mind? Could he see through my eyes? I was terrified. But then he spoke again, "Don't be silly. Jailer over here is using Mind Reader and then Psychic to transmit your thoughts to me. I have a little recording of your thoughts playing in my mind at this very moment. You can get away with nothing!" He was triumphant. I was crushed. "I just came to tell you that two more of the seven made it this far. But the third test will be the most dangerous. The final three previous candidates died in this upcoming test. Good luck." I looked up and realized the claw was already out of the ceiling. Instead of three needles, though, it had a huge assortment of tweezers, needles, syringes, and the like. Before I had time to feel fear, the world erupted in pain as lava replaced my blood and my bones turned to ice. I blacked out. Again.


End file.
